Arrival of the Maxibots
by MaxibotCreatorFlo
Summary: Basically book 1 of the Maxibots. This story is focused on the Character Aquamarine. Two Maxibots (Originally Thirdformers) were forced to leave Cybertron due to a battle that occured, and it was focused on them by teh Decepticons. Join Aquamarine, Graditude and Paintedspark on this awesome journey. (Rated T just to be safe o o)
1. Transwarp

Aquamarine tried not to fly so hard for the tears in her wings would open wider and cause her to fall to her doom. Shots were being fired all around her, the Decepticons had led a surprise attack on their home planet, Cybertron. Her kind were imparticular to the original transformers, Maxibots.

"Aquamarine!" A female Maxibot flew up to her, her golden armor was Energon stained. Blue streaks and marking, just like Aquamarine's pulsed as the feather like blades on her wings clanked together as the air hit them, "Decepticons are attacking everywhere! I heard that their aim was on YOU!" She said.

"Graditude! What are you saying!? I don't have anything that the cons would wa- GAH!" Aquamarine gasped as a cannon shot at her, it seemed as if her body took over and she dodged it by banking left.

"Handover the AllSpark fragment Autobot scum!" A Decepticon with black armor and what looked like a gas mask on his face had ordered.

"All you Decepticons are dumb enough to think we'd listen to you!" Graditude screeched, throwing a feather blade in his chest, sending him far back. "I think you've forgotten the one with best aim in the books Deceptiglitch!" She taunted. Her streaks and markings along her body pulsed angrily.

"And who would've thought," Aquamarine said before slamming her bladed tail into the side of a large Decepticon and he yelped in pain, "You are too blind to look to the side!" Hot navy blue smoke leaked out of her mouth as her jaws snapped open, spraying blue glowing liquid that looked like water that was literally on fire. The stuff hit the con she had slapped away and he screeched loudly as it dissolved his thrusters, causing him to fall onto the ground with a large thud. "Acidic Energon, get em' every time." She snarled to herself.

"Aqua, look out!" Graditude screeched, her beak pointed towards a Decepticon flying straight towards Aquamarine. It was too late when Aqua had looked forward, because the con had hit her head on, and dragged her to the surface. She roared loudly in pain and surprise when they collided, and when they hit the ground. "AQUA!"

The Decepticon transformed into robot mode and didn't wait for Aquamarine to get up, instead he pointed a gun at her and it powered up. Aquamarine scrambled to her feet and hesitated as she spotted the gun in her face. But right before he gave her a killing shot a screeching roar that sounded dry and breathless sounded. A Maxibot that looked like a wyvern came out from behind crumbling buildings, running at high speed towards the con. It front servos had two small but deadly talons and the two back ones had three. It's tail was split into two fins at the end. Six fins, three on both sides making it's back symmetrical were arranged from smallest to largest, and it's optics were thin and long in a horizontal way, streaks just like hers and Graditude pulsed red. Every color signified their family, Aquamarine's and Graditude's were both blue, meaning that they were family, sisters. "Paintedspark!" Aquamarine gasped out. Paintedspark leaped onto the con's gun, making it miss Aquamarine entirely. She bit down on the arm with the gun attached to it, and her beak-dragon like mouth crushed it off at the very shoulder, making it fall off and causing the con to scream loudly in pain. "Shut him up!" Aqua said alertingly. Paintedspark was all ready on it, she tore through his fuel tank, her whole body going through actually, like a drill. She crawled up his back as he started to fall backwards and jumped off his head, landing beside Aquamarine.

"Aqua, the charm," She panted, Energon leaked from her wounds, talons and beak, "Your mother's wings, they were made of AllSpark fragments!"

"That was a myth!" Aqua put her wing over her face to block flying debris from an explosion, "Isn't it?" Paintedspark shook her head.

"No! It's the real deal! We need to flee Cybertron!" Paintedspark commanded. "Direct orders from the Elite Guard! It isn't safe for you and what's left of your mother here!" She signaled Aqua to follow her as she ran through fallen buildings and fighting Autobots and Maxibots. "As protectors of the Space Bridges we need to get rid of these cons." She leaped onto a tall building, she was known for her ability to jump at amazing heights, and to kill in the most gruesome ways. "We need to get to that Space Bridge!" She pointed with a talon towards a forked structure in the distance.

"On it!" Aquamarine said, she grabbed Paintedspark and dove down to the ground and dropping her at a foot where she landed on her feet and ran ahead. Aqua's wings couldn't beat any faster than they already were. Dust flew into the air as she swooped over the ground after Paintedspark. She could sense cons starting to follow them but they were a ways away. "Graditude!" She com linked her sister, "We need to leave Cybertron!"

"It's that serious of a deal?!" Graditude com linked her back, she sucked in some air slowly with a frustrating sigh, "Alright." She finished off the con she was fighting and opened her scanner, finding Aquamarine's energy signature easily. Her talons closed together tightly as she followed it, flying fast as a jet would. The moon of Cybertron light up everything, but energon and fire had given more light than expected. Graditude tried her best to dodge any shot and falling building that got in her way. Her white optics glinted brightly and dangerously as she through a blade at a cons headed towards her and impacted deep into his right optic. She grinned evilly and shoved him out of the way and towards the surface. She got closer to the space bridge.

Paintedspark transformed into her robot mode, "As long as the name 'Thirdformers' is in the books, I can still transform into this mode!" She said to herself. Their original name was changed due to confusion with 'Transformers'. Maxibots was not their official name but it caused less confusion, so they went along with it. She rushed towards the command monitor of the space bride and quickly typed in coordanites to another planet. Her tail lashed impatiently as she typed faster. The screen showed the coordanites of a planet of green, blue and white. "It'll do!" She hit enter and the bridge opened. "Go, go, go!" She said to Aquamarine. Graditude flew faster as the blue ball of light appeared and she was the first to transwarp out of the galaxy. Aquamarine looked at Paintedspark.

"Come with us! You're like a sister to me!" Aqua said, her optics full of hope.

"Look," Paintedspark said, looking around alertingly, "The cons are coming! You need to leave now!"

"But how are you going t-"

"I may be small for my age but I can spread like cosmic rust! Face it, I'm the most gruesome killer in all of Cybertronian history! LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Paintedspark interrupted. She got down on her hands and knees while transforming into her Maxi mode. "GO!"

Aquamarine didn't wait any longer than she needed to. She leaped through the space bridge entrance. The last thing she saw on Cybertron, was seeing Paintedspark helping the Autobots attack Decepticons.

"Optimus, we're picking up massive transwarp energy in Detroit." Prowl said, typing in random codes, "But... it's on Dinobot island." He said surprised yet worried at the same time about what might happen to them.

"Alright then. Autobots, transform and role out!" Optimus Prime ordered. They all transformed and followed after the 'boss bot'.

The same space bridge opened and Graditude appeared. But the trip across the galaxy made her go unconsious. She felt to the ground with a pained sqwuak. Her white optics flickering. Her wounds had also slowed her down. Aquamarine came through and landed harshly on her stabilizing servos, partly shaking the ground. She panted and looked over to Graditude, too tired to look surprised. She collapsed beside her and her long neck couldn't hold her head up, it fell and hit the ground and a tired rumbled came out of her throat. Her optics closed as she saw three figures standing infront of her. Blackness.


	2. Found

Appearently Aquamarine's sleep wasn't as peaceful as she thought. She could sense something underneath her moving up and down, as if it were walking. "Sh sh. They waking up." She heard a deep voice as she felt the ground hit her then go limp again. A shocking pain shot through her as something nudged her wing. Her optics slowly opened but everything was blurry and hazy, "Where... where am I?" She said softly, "Is this... the well of AllSparks?"

"Well... of... All Spark?" The same voice said, "What that?"

Her vision finally adjusted and she saw three bots in front of her and her sister. One small, one a bit larger, and the largest one was basically in her face. She lifted her head softly and her snout was an inch from his face and she yelped, shooting back a bit. the large bot's head lifted and a soft rumble came from his throat. She could guess it was a mech on how deep his voice was. He tilted his head. "Who are you?" Aqumarine asked.

"Me Grimlock!" He said with a slight roar. "We Dinobots!"

Aqua tilted her head, "Uhh. Me- I mean, my name is Aquamarine..." She looked over at Graditude. "Graditude." She got up weak and limped towards her. Her legs shook slightly as they were too weak to hold her weight and she collapsed beside her. Wires sparked as energon leaked out of both their wounds.

"Grimlock confused... What wrong with bots?" He tilted his head.

"Fighting a friend's war is what." Aquamarine said. She got up again and transformed into robot mode, falling forward, only to be caught by Grimlock's head. He lowered her onto the ground and she layed on her side, clenching her deepest wound. Her tail twitched as the Dinobots looked at her. But their attention looked up into the forest as the sound of tires screeching echoed around. The Dinobots transformed and stood protectivly over Aqua and Graditude.

"We protect lady bots." He said, bringing out his sword. Aquamarine was too pained to even blink.

"Grimlock stop," She heard a voice say. Graditude finally woke as the bot talked and looked around, she put her head back down and stared at a rock. "It's me, Prowl." Aquamarine knew Graditude knew this 'Prowl' because her head shot up. She tilted her head and got up, she could feel more than one gaze burn into her armor as she dropped on all fours, still clenching her wound as she transformed into her Maxi mode. Her head hung low as her breaths were hard and painful sounding. Her stabilizing servos still shook, but she grabbed her sister in her jaws and limped out of the clearing.

"Aquamarine?" She heard a familiar voice say. Her lighting up streaks and marking flickered weakly as she heard her name. "Is that you?" Aquamarine just made a rumbling noise in her throat as she turned her head slowly, Graditude dangling from her jaws. Her left wing dragged across the ground as she turned, flinching in pain. "It's me, Optimus." Her optics widened, her old academy buddy.

"Optimus?" She said weakly. Graditude managed to get out of Aquamarine's jaws and drop to the ground with a sqwuak. Aquamarine looked down and a rumble escaped her throat as she nudged her to her stabilizing servos. She limped to the edge of the clearing to see everybody staring at her and Gradtiude, "What? You guys act like you've never seen a Maxibot before."

"That's because we haven't." A small yellow bot came out from behind Optimus.

"Figures." Graditude said, cleaning her feather blades with her beak.

"Graditude!" Prowl said. The golden bird bot looked up and tilted her head. She was told by master Yoketron that she would have a new care taker, not that she needed one. Aquamarine knew she hated being alone, ever since she was found by Master Yoketron after they were protoformed. They were basically long lost sisters. "It's been cycles!" He said.

"Yeah, Stellar Cycles." Graditude said, she was a bit pissed off because of the battle.

"Look, we just arrived from a battle back on Cybertron not long ago." Aquamarine tried to explain why Graditude was blowing off steam.

"The attack was aiming on Aquamarine." Graditude continued, "Aiming for the charm."

"What _charm_?" Optimus asked.

Aquamarine turned and grabbed something from under her wing with her jaws, she couldn't talk with it in her mouth, and she couldn't hold it with her servo because she was weak enough to fall over. So she wrapped the end of her tail around it to hold it. "A fragment of my mother's wing, she was one of the first to step servo on Cybertron. Transformers had originated from her kind, and so did Predacons. We are a combination of them both, and I'm sure you all have learned that in the Cybertronian history data pads." She looked at the ground with a sad sigh, "My mother, was the best bot anyone could ever ask for... And before she died, she allowed me to take her wings off to keep away from the Decepticons." Graditude was also sad by this, it was written all over her face. "They were said to be made out of AllSpark fragments, but these fragments were to be built into the 'Omega Lock'. But the fragments were destroyed by Megatron on accident. He wanted to build the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron and conqure it. This fragment is all I have left of my mother, and I'll know when to put it to good use." Her streaks pulsed in a pattern showing sadness and pride, the same for Graditude. "And I can't endanger Graditude."

"What?!" Graditude flared her wings, everyone's attention turning to her, "I can handle myself! That battle was above endanger...-ing!" Despite the pain in her wings she flew up to a branch and perched there, closing her wings angrily.

Aqua just rolled her optics, "Whatever then, but I promised ma that I'd protect my sister, and my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?" Optimus asked.

"Paintedspark, but she risked her life to open the space bridge for us. I know she's alive, and serving as the best Elite Guard fighter in the Data pads." Aquamarine said. "Anyways, do you know what this planet is called?"

"It's called Earth." Optimus replied. Aquamarine simply nodded, trying not to meet his optics. "Your stablizing servos are shaking, why is that?"

"Let me repeat what I said earlier," Aqua said, slightly annoyed, "We," She pointed to herself and Graditude, "Escape," She did more gestures, "From battle." She had a goofy and annoyed smile on her face, "Got that so far?" She tried to let her wounds stand out and hope for someone to _actually_ notice. "Well if we're going to be stuck here on Earth I guess we might as well get settled into our temporary home." She needed to stay in any kind of liquid to regein her 'fire water' spit. She looked around and started to limp to the other side of the clearing, her tail slithering on the ground. Graditude followed, gliding to the ground.

"Where are you two going?" Prowl asked her.

"Aquamarine needs to stay in any kind of lquid in order to regain her... I don't know what the slag it's called but she can spit acidic energon that looks like blue magma... kind of." She shrugged, still walking. "It also helps with wounds but it only eases pain, she still needs a medic bot." She signaled for the others to follow.

Aquamarine eventually came out to find that they were on an island in the middle of a lake. She walked towards the beach. Graditude lead the others but told them to stay were they can see. Aqua's talon marks were imprinted in the sand now, but she hesitated big time.

"Aquamarine?" Graditude asked. Aqua started to get a processor ache as she stared at the water. The next thing she knew she collapsed and the water laped at her snout and talons, "Aqua!"


	3. Awoken

Bright lights shone in Aquamarine's face as she started to wake up. "Wha... what's going on...?" Her optics blinked weakly. They closed again for a full second before opening again. Everything, like before, was hazy and hard to make out who was who. "What... where am I...?" It seemed as if no one else heard her.

"She's in shock, she can't speak in any other language except for Maximoste." Graditude said, she was still in her Maxi mode. Everyone stared at her.

"Maximoste?" Prowl asked.

"Our language, or as humans call it, 'animal talk'." She looked at him, he still looked confused and she could tell what he was thinking, "When master Yoketron took care of me it was a while before I could talk Cybertronian." She answered. "She needs to wait until her voice comes back, it shouldn't take long."

"Why is it so bright?" Aqua said.

"There it is." Graditude said.

"Done." She heard a bot with a scratchy voice say.

"Good job Ratchet." Optimus said. OKay, so apparently 'Ratchet' was their field medic.

Aquamarine's optics adjusted to the light and she found herself laying on a berth, on her stomach and in her Maxi mode. Her wings were hanging over the sides and her tail lay curled up near her. She lifted her head slowly and blinked confusingly, she looked under her wing to find the charm wasn't there. Graditude opened her talons to give it to her.

"I was protecting it for you." She smiled. Aquamarine let her place it in her hand and she put it back under her wing. Her talons shook slightly as she tried to stand up.

"Easy, you're still getting used to the healing." Ratchet pushed her back down lightly. She obeyed, she really didn't care on being told what to do, she'd do it just for the sake.

"She could have been running about if you just used my key." A small voice came from below the berth. Aquamarine hung her head off the edge just to come face to face with a small organic. Her long neck elevated to lift her head back up and she tilted it.

"Aquamarine, this is Sari, she's a human." Optimus said. Aquamarine looked closer again. Sari patted her snout and she tilted her head again, pulling away. They all chuckled. "You're taking a an organic touching you better than others." She smiled softly at Optimus's words.

"I've been on more planets with organic life than you could imagine. Well, when I worked for the Elite Guard anyways..." Aqua shrugged. Her neck curved to look down at the berth. Her white optics full of memories.

"Come on sis, even you know I wasn't there when you worked for them." Graditude pointed out. "And I don't know what happened so I won't ask." She gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks...?" Aqua replied, tilting her head softly. She layed her head back down and closed her optics. She let out a bellowing yawn.

"You guys let her rest, she isn't comfortable with bots watching her sleep." Graditude started to shoo the mechs away with her wings.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone does." Sari pointed out.

(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Aqua's optics blinked open and she lifted her head to see that there was not a bot in the room, including Optimus, that relived her. Ever since she joined the Autobot Academy with him she's had a _small_ crush on him. She was one of the great bots on the team, scratch that, I mean the BEST bot on the squadron. Her systems shut down for a second so she could listen to the peace and quiet, all she could hear was the bleeping and whirring of medical supplies and the spark-beat meter. Earlier she had not noticed the wires attached to her wings tail and back. One had a large connection base that was stuck to her chest, monitoring her spark beat. She curled in her from stabilizing servos and looked around. Pieces of sheet metal were lined in the corner of the room and were polished enough to look like a mirror. She craned her neck to look into one, and she saw herself. But she looked slightly different, there was a scar running across her right eye, making the other look more blue than white. She looked closer to see that her good optic was actually getting bluer. And it stopped at the same blue her armor was. Moody. "Great. 10 stellar cycles down the exaust pipe." She rumbled a sigh.

"I see you're up." Ratchet walked into the room and Aquamarine's neck curved down and looked at him, "I think you've recovered enough, you can go." He took off the wires that were connected to her tail, wings and back. Aqua took off the one on her chest, she also wasn't comfortable with mechs getting that close to her.

"So, I'm guessing this can't be fixed...?" Aqua pointed to her scarred optic, Ratchet shook his helm with a sigh.

"Sadly no, but battle scars show what situations you've been in and how strong you really are." He said, hoping it'll cheer her up. It didn't work though, she was still bummed out because of it.

"Well, thanks anyway." She struggled a smile then left, transforming at the entrance into her robot mode.

"Hey sis! Glad you're awake!" Graditude startled her, she was hanging upside down on a beam near the ceiling, wings curled around her, making her look like a bat. "I did a lil' exploring around the base. It's bigger than you'd think!" She didn't seem alarmed or the least bit surprised about the scar on her face. She guessed all the bots had already seen it.

"Cool, but I'll explore it later, right now I need to study this scar." Aqua said, the smile on Graditude's face faded slightly as she nodded.

"Kay'."

Clicking and tapping could be heard all around the base and Aquamarine looked outside to see that it was raining hard. A bright flash appeared, blinding her for a second, then a loud crack came and she jumped back, knocking over a couple of barrels. She got on all fours and transformed, picking up the barrels and putting them back. Her Maxi mode was stronger than her in her robot mode. Luckily nothing was broken, or leaking oil. She took one last glance around the base before walking outside then getting instantly soaked by the rain. It wasn't like being underwater, but she hoped that it would work. She started to slurp up puddles and let the rain fall into her mouth. She could sense others watching but didn't care, the rain wasn't enough for her to recharge her attack. She just hoped no Decepticons would attack anytime soon.


	4. I love you too

The rain had slowed to a drizzle and Aquamarine cursed under her breath. She knew from the start even _this _much water wouldn't be enough.

As the rain stopped and the skies cleared, Aquamarine looked up at the blue atmosphere. Her optics closed and she saw nothing.

"Aqua? Are you ok?" She heard Graditude's voice from behind, "You wanna come in? BumbleBee and Sari are gonna teach us how to play... 'video games'."

"BumbleBee?" Aquamarine tilted her helm confused, "I haven't learned everybot's name's yet."

"The yellow guy." Graditude pointed out.

"Mm," Aqua thought for a moment, "Maybe later."

"Okay." Graditude shot back into base. Aquamarine could feel her little sister's spark feel a bit disappointed through their sibling bond. She turned her helm back up to the darkening sky as the sun lowered itself below the orange and pink horizon. It was raining for practically the whole day and Aquamarine didn't get to mingle with any of the other bots. A bright star twinkled in the sky and looked down at Aquamarine. More began to appear and her optics widened with awe as she watched with amazement. The moon peeked out from a few clouds and lit up the area. She kept her glowing streaks and markings at a low setting just so it wouldn't disrupt the beautiful sight above her. Not even the moon back on Cybertron wasn't as beautiful as this. This moon lit up every corner, every leaf on the ground. A rumble escaped her throat, it was respectful, amazed and happy all at the same time. Why was earth one of the most beautiful planets in the universe? That question lolled back and forth inside her helm, crashing into other questions most of the time, creating one large question. Is this their new home? The question was too large to answer, she shook her helm towards the ground and tried to push the thought to the back of her processor.

"Aquamarine? Is something wrong?" She heard Optimus walk up and say.

"Yeah," She sighed, "Just low on liquid."

"I know a great place to quench your thirst!" Sari popped out from behind Optimus. "Come on!"

Sari had led Aqua and Optimus to lake eerie and she lowered her helm until her snout was an inch away from the sparkling water. Her optics glinted brightly. She looked back and Optimus had come too. "Well? What are you waiting for? Jump in!" Sari exclaimed.

Aquamarine looked back down at the water and leaped in, her long tail and wings disappearing after her. It was a couple of seconds before her head and the tops of her wings emerged from the water.

"Isn't it great?" Sari called out.

"Great? It's _wonderful_!" Aquamarine said, descending back into the water. She used her wings and tail to swim faster and farther down into the depths of the lake, she passed by submarine bots and little fish that swam around.

"Heh, they don't call her Aquamarine for nothing." Optimus said, crossing his servos over his chest with a smile.

After a while Aqua emerged from the water again to see that Sari and Optimus had left. She leaped out and shook herself. Humans around her looked at her and she shrank back, trying to look as innocent and harmless as possible. She looked up at the sky to see that it was getting to be night-time.

**Aquamarine! We need you to return to base. **She heard Optimus say.

She opened her gigantic wings and rose into the air, flying off towards base.

She landed and transformed, stretching her arms and wings as she walked inside. "What is it Optimus?"

"Nothing... just wanted you back at base." He said awkwardly.

"For what?" She started to get suspicious.

"Uhh, just to be safe?" He said, getting more awkward. Aqua nodded, partly understanding then looked down. It felt as if she was standing there for ages.

_Come on, tell him, it's not like he'll break your spark!_ Aquamarine scolded herself. "Optimus?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Look, ever since I joined the Autobot Academy you and Sentinel have both been my two best friends right?" She said.

"Yep, I remember." He smiled at the memories.

"Yeah, and I remember the time it took you two days to figure out I had this form." She rubbed her arm with a slight chuckle.

"Where are you getting at?" He asked impatiently.

"The fact that I..." She rubbed the back of her helm, "Love you...?" Her face plates heated up as she looked down.

He stood straight and looked at her, "You do?" He said with a soft smile.

"Ever since we met." She said softly.

"I wanted to say the same thing ever since I layed my optics on you when we found out about your robot mode." He said, pulling her in for a hug. She felt his warm armour against hers and she rested her head on his chest plates. Her spark thrumed loudly at what had just happened as she closed her optics, feeling the heat of his spark through his armour.

"I love you." She said into his chest with a smile. He looked down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
